


It Could Have Been Perfect

by robinasnyder



Series: The Knight'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU of an AU, AU where everyone lives, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“I think that if you’d showed me everything you said you would have that I would have gone to find you, and when I found you I would have taken you back to my apartment and Jess would have made you soup while I got you a change of clothes and you washed up. I think Jess would have loved the excuse to stop using the other bedroom, and hell, maybe you would have eventually moved into the main bedroom as well,” Sam said. He blushed at the admission. It killed him, but thinking of both Jess and Lucifer wrapped around him sounded so perfect." - Sam Winchester (The Knight, chapter 13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam felt guilty about following Lucifer to parties. It wasn’t like he’s actually cheating on Jess, but he sort of was. He could be at home, with Jess, curled up with her for a few hours before she had to get up and go to work. Instead he went deep into the city on Lucifer Shurley’s arm. 

The parties were wild, with all kinds of people from all kinds of places. Lucifer seemed to like to invite contortionists, clowns, acrobats, ballerinas, freaks, geeks, businessmen, lawyers, nobles, fighters, men and women from all over. Sam had been enough times that he picked up a bit of Romani from a fortune teller who seemed to always come to Lucifer’s parties. She was actually what was on his mind when he went to his and Lucifer’s meeting spot and Lucifer never showed. 

Sam didn’t know where the parties where. Lucifer always took him. Sam went on his arm, knowing that no one was going to molest him, because Lucifer Shurley was king in their courts, and Sam might as well have been his consort. Not that Sam strayed of course. He had thoughts, lots of them, but he was dedicated to Jess and that wouldn’t change. 

But that didn’t mean that he didn’t like attending Lucifer’s parties. They were wilder than anything Sam had ever come across, but not so wild that Sam felt like he was going to get arrested and shame the Winchester name. The most shameful thing would be being seen with a Shurley, and even that would just mostly be Dean making fun of him for months. 

But Sam actually liked Lucifer. Lucifer had all the self-assurance of a prince of a family of an FFV. Hell, the Shurley’s were somehow related back to mother England. They were old and powerful and they all had that certain strut that Sam always wished he could emulate. And Lucifer had that walk down perfectly. He also had a soothing voice, kind eyes, and a winning smile. 

And Lucifer was also never late. So him just not showing up for a meeting, especially to take Sam to a party, made Sam nervous even if the fortune teller hadn’t spoken to him the previous event. 

“The morning star will fall again,” she told him. “And his glittering kingdom will fall around his ears and no one will help him.” 

Sam couldn’t get past it. He knew Lucifer wanted him. He was neither blind, nor unable to feel the way Lucifer’s hand seemed to accidentally slip. And Lucifer seemed to genuinely enjoy his company. So just not showing up seemed wrong. 

Sam went home, though. He went home and waited for a week. When Lucifer didn’t even send him a letter, Sam started to panic. 

“Jess, I need to go out of town for a few days,” he said. 

“How come?” Jess asked. Sam was watching her put her hair up for work. 

“I think of friend of mind has gotten hurt, and I just need to see if I can help. I need to go to outside of the city. I should be back in a day or so,” Sam said. He didn’t like it, but he had to try to find Lucifer. 

“Then I’ll see you when you get back,” Jess said. She went to Sam and kissed his cheek. He felt bad for not telling her everything. But he would. If he found Lucifer he promised himself that he would. 

It did take a while to get to the Shurley family’s main house on the other side of Virginia. Lucifer had said he didn’t like going there, but Sam didn’t know where else to start looking. He went and knocked. A man, older than Sam and shorter answered. 

“Wow, what mountain did you crawl out from?” the man asked. 

“I’m looking for Lucifer, is he here?” Sam asked. 

The man’s easy smile fell off his face. “No one by that name lives here.” 

“I know he doesn’t normally, but I need to find him,” Sam said. 

“You’re barking up the wrong tree,” the man said, trying to shut the door. Sam slammed his hand against the door, pushing it open. 

“Look,” Sam hissed. “My name is Sam Winchester, and Lucifer is my friend. We had an appointment a week ago and he didn’t show up, which he’d never do. A week later I don’t even get a single harassing letting from him. I can’t find him and I don’t know where else to start looking. So, do you know where he is?” 

The man sighed and stopped trying to close the door, but he also didn’t try to open it more. “Look, Lucifer did live here, once,” he said, dropping his voice. “But then Michael went biblical on him and now Lucifer doesn’t live here.” 

“He got thrown out?” Sam asked in a whisper. 

“Disinherited,” the man said. 

“Do you know where I can find him?” 

“Not actually, but I’m going to guess Richmond, since he should have had at least enough in his pocket to get back to the city, though his apartment would have been closed to him by that point,” the man said. “Look, will you find him, if you can?”

“Yes, I will,” Sam asked. 

“Good, but you didn’t hear any of this from me,” the short man said. 

“I don’t even know your name,” Sam pointed out. 

“Good, let’s keep it that way,” the man said and shut the door. 

Sam returned to his carriage, telling the driver they were headed back to Richmond. He wouldn’t let himself worry, because he told himself that he would find Lucifer. Lucifer would be okay. Lucifer wasn’t going to be hurt. Though why Lucifer wouldn’t contact Sam if he wasn’t seriously hurt was beyond Sam. 

Sam sent the carriage away with his luggage, after Sam changed into less nice clothes so he could wander around the city. He had some money, enough for bribes and information. He would quietly slip beggars a dollar and ask them if they knew where Lucifer was, giving his general description. It took him an hour or more of walking around to get pointed in the right direction at which point it was dark. 

Sam was well aware that there were parts of the city that had prostitutes. He was also aware that beyond those places were those where homosexuals could earn a few dollars doing the same work. Sam knew those place existed, but he hadn’t known where they were until that evening. 

Honestly, Sam probably should have prepared himself for the sight, but it took Sam a minute too long to figure out that the blond man on his knees in the bad suit was the same man who dragged Sam pillar to post, spending lavishly all the way. 

Sam couldn’t help but snarl seeing the man drop only a few coins for Lucifer’s services while Lucifer wiped his mouth. Lucifer picked up the coins and slipped them into his pocket and stood, dusting off his knees before turning away. Sam walked after him as quietly as he could until he got close. 

“Lucifer?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer jumped, whirling around. He looked pale and thin. He couldn’t have been doing this for more than a week and a half, maybe two, Sam hoped anyway. Lucifer had made plans with him two and a half weeks before, saying he had an event he needed to go to, but he was planning a party for later that next week and that Sam should come. 

Two and a half weeks was all? Lucifer looked thinner than before and dirty. He didn’t look at all like the Lucifer Sam remembered. Sam walked until they stood facing each other. Sam just felt confused. What could have happened? Why did it happen? That was what he was thinking when Lucifer slowly sunk to his knees. Lucifer fingers went to the inseam of Sam’s pants, searching for the buttons. 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“Don’t expect a discount,” Lucifer said. His voice sounded husky and wrong. “Just because I know you.” Lucifer looked up at Sam through his eyelashes, something Sam had always liked. But this time it made Sam’s heart stop.

“Stop,” Sam hissed. He grabbed Lucifer’s hair, pulling Lucifer’s head away from his pants. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing at the moment,” Lucifer said. 

“Come on, I don’t want this,” Sam said. 

“Liar,” Lucifer crooned. “I know how you looked at me. Come on, a whore’s not cheating.” 

Sam felt like someone had punched him. He dragged Lucifer up until Lucifer had to scramble to find his feet. “I didn’t come for that.” 

“Then what brought you here?” Lucifer asked. “If you want someone else-” He shifted his gaze away like he was looking to see who else was about.

“No, I came for you,” Sam said. “I went to your house.” 

“Not my house,” Lucifer muttered. 

“I know. Short fellow talked to me, told me you’d been disinherited and might be here.” 

“Shut up!” Lucifer snapped. He took a swing at Sam. Sam blocked Lucifer easily, following up by an elbow in Lucifer’s stomach. Lucifer wheezed, but Sam knew it was a lot of a lighter hit than it could have been. 

“Come on, I haven’t been away from boxing for that long,” Sam said. He gripped Lucifer’s shoulders. When Lucifer could breathe on his own against he straightened up, and moved like he thought Sam should have released his shoulders. 

“Let go,” Lucifer said when Sam didn’t budge. 

“No,” Sam said. “Lucifer, why are you here?” 

“Because I had nowhere else to go,” Lucifer hissed. “As you probably heard I didn’t have enough money to do anything but get here and my apartment was gone.” 

“No, I mean why didn’t you come to me?” 

“Why would I do that?” Lucifer demanded. His eyes still blazed.

“Because you’re my friend and you need help,” Sam said. Lucifer looked more than a bit taken aback. The fire in his eyes banked completely. He looked wary of Sam.

“Why did you come looking for me?” Lucifer asked. 

“You didn’t show up,” Sam said.

Lucifer laughed and it sounded bitter and awful. “I can’t afford that kind of event anymore.” 

“I don’t care,” Sam said. “Come on.” 

“To where?” Lucifer asked. There was bitterness and anger and what Sam identified as fear in his voice.

“I’m taking you home,” Sam said. “It’s been a long few days, I want to crawl in bed and you need a bath and a good meal. Jess will understand.” 

“I don’t,” Lucifer said. “I don’t need charity.” 

“Not charity, if it’s from a friend,” Sam said. 

Lucifer glared at him, but he didn’t protest when Sam started to guide him back to his own apartment. As they passed through different street lights Sam caught glimpses of a mark on Lucifer’s neck. 

“You won’t mention what happened to anyone, right?” Lucifer asked when they’d almost arrived. 

“Do you want me to?” Sam asked. He wasn’t even certain which part Lucifer didn’t want him to mention. He had a guess, but he decided to just keep all of it to himself as much as he could.

“No,” Lucifer said. 

“Then I won’t,” Sam said. He took Lucifer up to his apartment and knocked before he used his key to get in. 

“Jesus, Sam I thought you said you’d be gone until the end of the week,” Jess said. She was still dressed, though given that her hair was down. Sam knew she had been about to be getting ready for bed. 

“I know, but I found him a lot faster than I thought I would,” Sam said. “Jess, this is Lucifer, my friend. Lucifer, this is Jessica, my fiancée.” 

“Oh,” Jessica said. She looked Lucifer over and then smiled. “Well, I was going to take a bath. It’s already set up. Just take a wash while I heat up dinner for you boys,” she said. 

Jessica bustled back into the kitchen and Sam showed Lucifer to the bathroom. “I’ll find you some clothes,” Sam said. “Just take your time.” 

He left Lucifer alone and went to his bedroom. He found more comfortable day clothes and underthings. He knocked before opening the door. Lucifer was in the tub and his clothes were on the floor. Lucifer eyed Sam, but Sam just set down the clothes and left. 

“Jess,” Sam said, heading for the kitchen. “I have something you need to tell you.” 

“Is it about your friend?” she asked. 

“In part,” Sam said. “You see, I… uh… when I said I was going to an event for work, or business or something, sometimes that wouldn’t be true.” 

“I know,” Jess said. 

“It was- What, wait, really?” 

“Yes. Sam, you’d come home smelling like cigars with glitter in your pockets,” Jess said. 

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Sam asked. 

Jess took a deep, shaky breath. “I was afraid you were cheating on me,” she said quietly. 

“Jess,” Sam said, using his gentle voice. 

“No, Sam, please don’t say how I’m enough. Or any of the other things you normally say. I know that I’m not just common, that I’m poor. I’m a worker. My family has no money, not titles, nothing. We don’t even have that much in common except that I keep reading your books. Fairytales don’t happen.” 

“Jess,” Sam said, trying to sound like he wasn’t upset. “I never cheated on you, never. That I can promise you. I won’t cheat on you. That I can also promise.” 

“But-” 

“No. Lucifer is my friend. He’s been taking me to some very wild parties. But he knows I’m engaged and that I’m in love with you. He’s been keeping people from trying to get me into bed. And honestly, if I were going to climb into bed with someone else, it would be him.” 

Jessica didn’t look stunned by his last admission. Sam had told her that he generally preferred males to females, though he wanted her and no one else for forever. “Well,” she finally said. “He is quite handsome. I suppose I wouldn’t mind him if I got to keep you both.” 

“Jess,” Sam said with a blush. “Not now.” 

Jess smiled and winked, going back to stirring the stew. “It’s too late, he already heard me.” 

“What?” Sam asked. He felt like he’d said that too often. He found Lucifer standing in the door, looking between them both. Lucifer had clearly done a quick wash. He looked cleaner, but Sam could also see fading bruises on Lucifer’s neck. “What happened?” he asked, grabbing Lucifer’s chin so he could see.

Sam suddenly felt a cold anger shoot through him. He wanted to hurt someone for the bruises on Lucifer and the wariness in Lucifer’s previously cocky gaze. He wasn’t broken, but he wasn’t who Sam remembered either. Sam wanted someone to hurt for that. 

He tilted Lucifer’s chin up, dragging Lucifer into the light so he could get a better view of the damage. They were yellow, but they looked like fingers. Though they were fading, Sam could see that someone had tried to choke Lucifer and they had been bad bruises. 

“Michael got a bit carried away when he was throwing me out,” Lucifer said. He pulled away from Sam and went to sit down at the table. “It is nice to hear you admit that you want me, though.” 

“Seriously, how much did you hear?” Sam groaned. 

“Your walls aren’t that thick,” Lucifer said. “But I only caught the end.” 

“Here you boys go,” Jess said, carrying two bowls of soup to the table. She set them down and went to get bread and a bit of butter for them. She sat down in between Lucifer’s seat and Sam’s and smiled all too innocently. 

“I really didn’t,” Sam started but stopped. What was the use of denying when Lucifer had heard anyway? “Look, I’m not going to force you-”

“I know,” Lucifer said. “You made that abundantly clear earlier.” 

“Still,” Sam said. 

“So,” Lucifer said, looking at Jess. “Are you offering sex or a relationship?” 

“Lucifer!” Sam hissed. He’d never spoken to Jess like that. As far as Sam knew, no one had. But Jess giggled. 

“We’ll see what you’re good for,” she said before pinching his cheek. Lucifer smiled, though only a little. He was tired, clearly. Sam imagined he was heart sore, too. He couldn’t imagine how Lucifer was dealing with Sam seeing him like he’d been before on the streets. Lucifer was very prideful. 

“Sam, eat,” Jess said. 

“Jess, I didn’t think you’d be so…” Sam trailed off, taking a bite to fill the space. 

“I’m poor, Sam. Unlike your sheltered ladies, I’ve actually heard, seen and experienced things. Two men can be quite good if everyone likes each other well enough.” 

“You know, I don’t want to know,” Sam said. 

“Well, I’ve heard, anyway,” Jess said. 

“I can attest that it’s true,” Lucifer said. 

“Don’t encourage her. Jess, don’t encourage him.” 

“Too late,” both Jess and Lucifer said under their breath at the same time. They grinned at each other. Sam grumbled by he was honestly glad Lucifer hadn’t lost his humor. 

Jess left to take a bath shortly afterward. When they finished their food, Sam had Lucifer help him make up the bed. Lucifer looked relieved. For all that Lucifer would probably be accepting of a relationship, carnal or otherwise, with Sam and Jess, he clearly wasn’t ready for it that evening. Sam had thought to offer his place in the bed if Jess had felt comfortable enough with Lucifer. But Lucifer’s naked gratefulness for the sofa made Sam realize just how much Lucifer needed to not have to share a space. 

“I’ll see if I can get the guest bedroom actually set up,” Sam said. 

“Sounds good,” Lucifer said. Sam knew he’d never get a thank you. 

“Goodnight, Lucifer,” Sam said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer explored Jessica’s skin with his eyes. Her quiet smiles, her warm eyes, her lush lips always ready for kisses. He’s only been invited twice to their bed, but he drinks in the sights when he can. It nearly gave him a heart attack to realize how little Jessica Moore wore her apartment. Sam laughed and told him it meant that she felt comfortable with him. 

He wasn’t going to read anything into Sam and Jessica’s room suddenly gaining a larger bed. 

He was fine with his little room. It had supposedly been Jessica’s, though she never used it, so much so that they’d just snatched the mattress when Sam’s had given out under them one night. Their new marriage was sweet. Jessica took extra care to call Sam “Husband” and Sam took extra care to call her “Wife”. Lucifer normally smiled into his paper and let them go about their antics. They were children and he would have felt like a creepy uncle spying on their romance if Sam and Jessica didn’t both kiss him every morning since their marriage. 

Sometimes when Lucifer stopped to think about it he would feel a deep fear when he saw Jessica. She was brilliant and hard working. She wasn’t a politician’s wife, but for the interest group the Winchester were aiming for, she was perfect. She was poor, a factory worker who’d gotten almost no sleep so she could work a second job that in the end afforded her a husband who would later allow her the title of duchess. 

If Lucifer hadn’t completely wrapped himself around her and demanded she stay in bed that day then she would have died in the Triangle Waistcoat Factory fire. As it was, her marriage allowed Sam to bring all kinds of interesting charges against the owners of the factory, including potential damages to another noble. 

But sometimes when Lucifer closed his eyes he could see an apartment with only two people and didn’t want to imagine it like that. She and Sam had been more than kind to him. Their affection surprised him even months into their living arrangements. 

“Lucifer,” Jessica said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sam would be home within an hour. 

“Yes?” he asked. 

“Lucifer, why are you so dense?” she asked, pouting. 

“Who says I am?” he asked. 

“Sam and I have done everything short of just drag to bed with us since we got married, and you won’t come. Don’t tell me you’re worried about the sanctity of marriage.” 

Lucifer choked on nothing. He’d been there for their vows. He knew how important they were to both of them. He’d assumed the two times they’d taken him to bed with him was just a farewell to a wilder sex life before marriage. 

“You’re married,” he said. He was frowning deeply. “Are you telling me that you are planning to invite strangers into your bed all the time?” 

“No,” Jessica said with exasperation. “You’re not a stranger.” 

“Alright, so any friend,” Lucifer asked. He felt anger. He liked the couple a lot. Watching them made him feel light. Sam hadn’t ever strayed in all the time Lucifer had offered him temptations. He hadn’t even bent when Lucifer had gotten on his knees for him. Lucifer understood that once Jessica allowed it, they had been happy to accept him for a short tryst. But they were married and they were supposed to be better than that. 

“No, stupid,” Jessica said. She pulled a chair up next to him and sat down. “Sam likes you a lot. I mean, I knew it even before I met you. He’d tell me he had a business meeting or a party with the Men of Letters or something. But he’d be so giddy I knew he was meeting someone. He likes you so much. And frankly, I like you too.” 

“You need to tell me in plain English,” Lucifer said. “I’m clearly not understanding.” 

“We both want you, Lucifer. Sam and I planned to get married for a while, but we want you too.” 

“So I’m your fun little affair?” he hissed. His face was heating up with anger and shame.

Jessica’s hands slapped on his cheeks, harder than they needed to in order to clasp his face. She pulled him close where he couldn’t get away and look him in the eyes. 

“Stop,” she said in a calm but authoritative voice. “You are not less than us. I don’t know what happened out there before Sam found you. He told me you made him promise not to tell. But stop acting like we’re going to attack you or throw you out or like you don’t belong. Sam is in love with you. I know how you look at him. I love Sam. And I’m coming to love you. Sam and I talked about it. We want you in our relationship, and our bed and our room. We’re not just talking sex. I’m talking partnership. Can you handle that?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer hissed, letting the sound linger. Sam would have jumped around it all, but Jessica was always blunt and to the point. 

“Good,” Jessica said and kissed his forehead. “Sam’s coming home soon. I think after dinner we should all three break in the new bed, what do you say?” she asked with a little smile. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. He smiled a bit wistfully when she let her hands drop and walked away. He watched her go. In their apartment she wouldn’t always wear everything that went with the complicated day dresses. She occasionally wore pants, though normally they were Sam’s, older and rolled up a lot. 

Lucifer had always liked women in pants. It looked sinful. The way the current pair clung to Jessica’s limbs made Lucifer suddenly very happy that he might have chance to tug them off that evening. And then something else occurred to him. 

“Are those my pants?” he asked. 

“Took you long enough,” Jessica said, laughing. She turned around and tugged at them so he could see. “I mean, Sam’s a giant and so are you, but these fit my hips better than the rest and you didn’t seem to want to wear them again anyway.” 

Lucifer was stunned to silence. She was wearing the pants from the cheap suit he’d had to trade down to so he could afford food. Those were the clothes he’d arrived in the first day. “I remember telling you to burn them,” he said. 

“I donated the jacket and shoes,” Jessica said. 

“And the rest?” Lucifer asked 

“I sleep in the shirt sometimes,” Jessica said. Lucifer’s face heated up. “Why? Do you really need me to throw them out?” 

“No, no, it’s good,” Lucifer said. Jessica smirked. Lucifer stomped down the urge to throttle her. “Little chit.” 

“That’s me,” Jessica said with a laugh. Trust her to turn something painful into something adorable which made Lucifer feel completely accepted and possessive. 

He got up and stalked toward her, pulling her into a kiss. He’d kissed women with passion and want before. He’d done it with Jessica before, but Sam was always there. Jessica responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair and forcing his head down into a deeper kiss. Lucifer let her have control since she seemed to want it so much. 

“Well, I didn’t expect you both to start before I got here.” Sam’s voice came from behind Lucifer. Lucifer flushed. 

“Sam,” Lucifer said. He didn’t let go of Jessica, but she ducked out of his arms and went to her husband. He suddenly wondered if maybe Jessica had lied to him or if Sam wouldn’t really be okay. 

“You were right,” Sam said. “I should have let you talk to him sooner.” 

“I told you so,” Jessica said with a smirk on her voice. “Want to hang dinner until later and go to bed? Boys?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer and Sam said at the same time. All three of them smiled for a minute. In the end, Lucifer couldn’t remember which of them even got to the bed first in their rush to get there.


End file.
